


A Game of Wolf and Rabbit

by Goblin_5



Series: Harry Potter fanfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Harry Wants the D, Knotting, M/M, NSFW Art, Not Beta Read, POV Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Gryffindor and Slytherin are up against each other but instead of Quidditch it a game of wolf and rabbit. However, Draco and Harry end up playing a different game.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 468





	1. Chapter 1

Ron groaned “I hate this game.”

“What is it?” Hermione questioned.

“Our team turns into rabbits and runs towards our side's goal” He pointed in the direction the class was walking. “And the other team” gesturing at the Slytherins in front of them, “try to catch us and drag us to their goal,” pointing in the other direction.

“So it’s cops and robbers but with magic?” 

“What is cops and robbers?”

Hermione and Ron argued whether or not that was the correct assumption. 

Snape, who had been leading the two houses into the woods, turned towards the Gryffindor group and sneered, “Perform a half transformation spell to give yourselves the attributes of a rabbit.” 

Harry followed Ron’s lead and performed the spell. He let out a little laugh at Ron's new floppy red bunny ears sprouting from the top of his head. Ron whispered, “It's not like you look any less ridiculous,” his face was as red as his hair, “Anyway you should run as fast and as far as you can when we start.”

Harry blinked at him, “Why?”

“Malfoy is gunning for you.” Harry looked over to where Draco was on the other side. He had a smile like a kid in a candy store plastered on his face. It sent a shiver down his spine. Before Harry could figure if that was a good thing, Malfoy noticed that Harry was looking at him. The blonde gave him a quick wink before turning back to Snape. 

Snape was now giving a similar speech to the Slytherins but changed the rabbit part to a wolf. Then the teacher gave a quick glance around to see if both groups had listened to him, “go.”

Harry took off in no particular direction. He didn't need to turn around to know that Draco was right behind him; he could hear and feel him. In Harry's mind, he could hear a voice telling him to just get caught; to give in. He shook his head and tried to focus on running. He was on the last dash to The Forbidden Forest when he tripped on a stick. He slammed his eyes shut expecting the fall. 

Harry was caught right before hitting the ground. He was pulled up to the paler chest. Draco breathlessly purred, "So, close Potter." With a small laugh and pushing his nose into Harry's neck, "was that really your fastest, or…," He trailed off as the taller male had become distracted by the kissing of the same area. Harry felt fangs on his neck. More shivers ran down his back. He pulled Harry's hips towards him by the tail. The fangs slightly nipped causing him to whine. Draco pushed his clothed dick against Harry's backside and whispered, "How would you like if I fucked you?" He started to grind a little harder. Harry groaned and tried to grab Draco's hips. Before he could Draco caught them, crossing them behind Harry's back and held them in place with one hand. He took the free hand and lifted Harry's chin towards him, "Answer the question Potter or I leave."

Harry let out another whimper. He looked at the blonde's face trying to read the expression. He was met with gray eyes darkened with lust, but he couldn't read the hidden expression. Harry closed his eyes and sighed out, "Yes, please." Draco did not move. Harry opened his eyes and pouted, "Please, Dra…" Harry was cut off by his lips being captured in a kiss. It started soft but quickly became rough and fast with hunger. Draco had let Harry's hands go and Harry used this chance to grab him to deepen the kiss. Draco groaned and thrust forward, as the kiss broke both came up panting for air. 

Draco took out his wand and cast a few quick spells: making them invisible, silent, and to remove clothes. Harry gasped at the sudden feeling of cold air. He watched as Draco’s eyes darkened even more and Draco licked his lips. Draco’s hand rested on Harry's hips, as he spoke his voice was dark and rough, "Get on your knees." It gave Harry more shivers than the cold air did. 

Harry listened to the command and got on his hands and knees. He heard Draco rustle behind him. But Harry couldn't take the waiting anymore; he turned his head to tell the other to hurry up. Before a word passed his lips Draco had slipped a finger in. Harry groaned as his arms gave out and he barely caught himself on his elbows. He gasped out, “fuck.” As his legs started to shake. Draco kissed the base of his spine above the tail. He continued to work Harry with his finger and kissing along his spine. It didn’t take long for Harry to beg for more.

Draco whispered against Harry’s skin, “Perfect,” and with that, he added a second finger. He kissed along his doing working up Harry’s back. He scissored and stretched him until Harry was moaning for more. He bit into Harry's shoulder but still not hard enough to draw blood. Harry whined, for all he wanted now was for Draco to mark him. The taller male added his thirds fingers. This time he brushed against Harry's prostate. Harry let out a loud moan and fell forward but Draco pulled him up and against him. He also started jacking off Harry's dick. Harry couldn't do much more than thrust between his hands. Draco gave teeth filled kisses along his neck, reminding Harry that he still had fangs. Harry was a mess, tears filling his eyes and only crying out half begs of please. He wasn't sure what he was begging for but all he could do was sob from the overwhelming feeling of it all. "Shush, It's okay," Draco said while kissing Harry's neck more softly than before, " Come for me just like that, Love." When Harry heard Draco call him Love he was done. He could only see white as he threw his head back and cried out. He came all over Draco's hand. Draco groaned, biting hard enough to almost draw blood, and he thrust against Harry to get him through his orgasm. Harry was left gasping. As he came down from his high Draco pulled his fingers out, gaining a noise of complaint, "Can I?" The question was followed by a thrust.

Harry cussed out, "Bloody hell yes. Stop asking and just FUCK ME Malfoy." He looked back at Draco. He was smiling. It took no time for him to spread open Harry's legs and bury himself almost halfway. Harry groaned and wept a little. Draco's dick was a completely different sensation than his fingers. Before Harry's prostate was hit occasionally but now was being pounded. 

Harry's hand searched for something to hold on to but Draco caught them. Draco directed one of Harry's hands to his leg as he continued to assault Harry's ass. The other hand was brought to his hair and Draco kissed him. He whispered into Harry's lips, "Let me, Love. Just enjoy the ride," he finished the line with a smirk. Harry looked into the stormy eyes and found warmth. Harry's jaw went slack and he let out a little gasp when Draco hit the spot from a new angle. 

He was quickly reaching his next orgasm. He could tell Draco was close as his movements became sloppy. Harry was caught off guard by the swelling of the base of Draco's dick, which kept getting caught on the rim of Harry’s ass. “What is that?” Harry gasped out.

“Wolf.. knot,” he grunted out. 

He was slowing down again and Harry could tell that he was thinking of asking Harry. Harry rolled his eyes a bit and gasped out, “Yes, bloody hell, yes. Knott me, fuck me, bite me. I do not care, just don’t stop.”

Draco growled and bit into Harry's neck, finally drawing blood. He pushed him into the ground and knotted him. Harry came groaning and gasping. Draco was close behind him and came with a deep moan. Draco lapped up the blood and stayed like that until it got uncomfortable. He rolled the two to their sides, sliding an arm underneath Harry's head. Neither moved as both laid there and caught their breath. Harry could feel more cum jet into him, so he closed his eyes and started to drift off. Draco whispered into his skin, “This isn’t the place to sleep, Love.” He was rubbing his knuckles softly across Harry’s side. "Besides, the game is going to end soon."

"Right the game." Harry felt dirty. Did Draco just… to distract him?

"Harry," his voice was soft like he knew something was off, "You know how the points work, right?"

"What?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "My team only gets a point if we get you to our goal. Your team," he gently pushed a finger into Harry's skin, "Get one point if you don't get caught or two-point if you make it to your goal. So the one doing the distracting is you and your pretty little ass."

"What? How?" Harry turned his head so that he was looking at Draco.

"You may have said what you were thinking out loud," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm… I didn't...I'm sorry."

"It’s fine," Draco continued rubbing his finger on Harry's side and smiled, "I liked the distraction."

Harry's face went red, "whatever, and I don't have a pretty ass." He winced as a stream of cum jet into him.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Harry gasped out, "It is... just a lot." Draco hummed at him and returned to softly brushing his knuckles against Harry. He could get addicted to the feeling. 

Draco stopped, "Do you…" He pushed his lips together and tilted his head. Sighing , "Do you want to come to my room later?"

Harry laughed, "Are you asking me to sneak into the Slytherin dorms?"

Draco chuckled out, "Maybe." He pulled himself slightly out, testing to see if the Knott was small enough for him to remove. Once he confirmed it, he removed himself and Harry groaned. "Sorry Love, we can't stay here forever." He reached for his wand and cast a spell to clean them up.

Harry shot up when he felt the mark on his neck heal and he frowned. He got up and grabbed his clothes to get dressed. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but be enraged by the removal of the mark. 

Draco grabbed his hand, "If I had left it everyone could have seen it,” He reached out a hand and placed it gently on Harry’s neck where the mark had been, “I’ll place another where it is not as noticeable.”

“I..” Harry closed his eyes and nodded. "You better keep that promise," He then cupped Draco's face and kissed him. He pulled Harry closer and deepened the kiss. Draco started to remove Harry's pants when a loud bell sounded. Draco broke the kiss with a groan. "Guess we'll have to continue this later," Harry said with a smile as he gave a quick peck and finished getting dressed. He stopped before leaving and looked back at Draco, who was getting dressed with his classic frown plastered on his face. "I mean it Draco you better keep your promise about…" he touched where the mark should have been. Draco looked at him hungrily and nodded. 

Harry left before he got distracted again and rejoined the Gryffindors that didn't get caught. He looked around and found Hermione in the escaped group, and Ron, in the captured group. Her face turned to a smile when she found Harry in the non-captured group. A girl from Gryffindor walked up to Harry, "We would have won if Ron hadn't been captured."

Harry turned to her, "It was that close?"

"Yeah, I don't want to find out what the Slytherins have planned for us."

Harry looked over to where Draco was joining the other Slytherins. They were giving him shit for not catching Harry. He shrugged at them. As their eyes met, Draco smirked and gave a wink. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. "Yeah." He tried to hide his smile. He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what I'm doing. I might write a sequel. I wouldn't hold my breath. I hope you liked it.


End file.
